Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications, hardware, larger networks, and more reliable protocols. As a result, wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, client computing devices (e.g., mobile electronic devices, cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become more powerful and complex than ever. This complexity has created new opportunities for malicious software, software conflicts, hardware faults, and other similar errors or phenomena to negatively impact an electronic device's long-term and continued performance and power utilization levels. This complexity has also afforded hackers and thieves seemingly endless opportunities to discover and exploit new vulnerabilities in the client computing devices. Accordingly, new and improved security solutions that better protect client computing devices, such as mobile and wireless devices, from non-benign applications (e.g., malware, etc.) and other threats will be beneficial to consumers.